Handcuffs
by dark-phoenix-loves-kai
Summary: Hiro finally has time to relax and not care about his hectic schedule. He's relaxing when Spencer asks for a Beybattle. They play for stakes. the loser does w/e the winner wants.So, what does Spencer want? and is Hiro willing to give it to him?
1. Chapter 1

Another story!!!! WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! I feel really happy right now….idk why. This is my first Spencer/Hiro fic so be nice please….if they're OOC then I don't care…if you haven't noticed, all the characters in my stories are kinda OOC. So deal with it… Is it yaoi? Um…yeah it is.. I'm not gonna do a gender bender thing here. They are a two guys who fall are in love. If you don't like then don't read.

**Handcuffs**

Hiro sighed. Finally he got some peace and quiet from the BBA and his brother, Tyson. Don't get the wrong idea. Hiro loved his brother. He would do anything for him. It's just that….sometimes Tyson could be a nuisance. Ok..most of the time. It's not his fault. That's just the way he is.

"Poor Mr. Dickenson. I don't think I should have left him alone with Tyson….Oh well, I'll check on them later. Now for some peace and quiet." He closed his eyes and leaned his back against the tree he was sitting under. He could finally clear his mindand not think about all the things he had to do.

He opened his eyes when he felt someone standing in front of him. He looked up at the tall, muscular blonde in front of him. "Can I help you?"

Spencer smirked. "Yeah. How about we beybattle?"

The older Kinomiya eyed the Russian giant. "Alright. I guess we could." He got up from his comfortable spot under the tree and walked over to an empty beydish.

He got his beyblade ready and looked to Spencer as he did the same.

"Oh….before we start..how about we play for stakes. If you win, I'll do or give u anything u want and if I win, then you do or give anything I want you to? Deal?"

Hiro looked uneasy and reluctantly agreed.

The Russian smiled. "Good. Shall we begin?"

The smaller teen nodded. "Sure."

3

2

1

LET IT RIP!!!!!

Both bladders launched theirs blades with ease and watched as the circled each other around the disk.

'_What could Spencer possibly want me to do? Maybe something embarrassing…Well, what does he want me to give him? Hopefully not my blade…hmmm…maybe a kiss…'_

The Kinomiya blushes when he thought that and looked at his opponent. He noticed how handsome Spencer really was. His rough jaw, broad shoulders, and sharp eyes. No wonder a whole bunch of girls were always falling for him. He was HOT!!

Hiro's blush darkened. _'Damn it Hiro! Stop thinking like that! He doesn't like you! He never will…'_

Somehow that hurt him…it made his heart clench and for him to lose his concentration. It threw him way off his game that Spencer's blade collided with his and sent his flying out of the beydish. It took a few minutes for Hiro to register what just happened. His eyes widened. _'Shit.' _

He looked up at Spencer's face and gulped when he saw the blonde smirk smugly. He backed away from him when the muscular teen started to walk towards him.

"Hmm….you seem scared, Hiro. Why?"

Hiro shook his head. "I'm n-not…..what do u want me to do or give you?" Spencer smiled and grabbed his hand. "Why don't we go to my place. I have the perfect thing that you can do for me."

DUN DUN DUN!! What will Spencer do to Hiro? Will Hiro enjoy or wish he was dead? O.O Review and find out.

Dark-phoenix-loves-kai


	2. Chapter 2

Hey people of the world!!!!! dark-phoenix is back and loving it. Now this story I'm just writing from the top of my head. I'm just going with the flow. So if it doesn't make sense then blame my scattered thoughts. Anyways…moving on.

Warnings: yaoi. Don't like? Then that's your problem and go away.

**Chapter 2**

'_Why the hell did I agree to this again?!' _Hiro wanted nothing more than to kick his own ass right now.

Spencer was smiling mischievously right now and it was scaring him. He had something planned and Hiro was to afraid to find out what.

"Spencer, what do u want from me? I really have to go…I promised that I would be at the BBA at 4:00 and it's already—Hiro glanced at the clock hanging on the wall on the far side of the room—3:15.

The Russian tapped his chin and hm-ed in response. "I know. I had thought of something but….nevermind." He looked to the Kinomiya. "You can go for now. I'll find you when I've thought of something."

The blue-haired teen nodded then got up from the chair he was sitting on and proceeded to walk to the door. He had his hand on the doorknob when just then Spencer grabbed him around the waist and pulled him back and pinned him to the cushions on the couch.

It took a while for the smaller male to fully comprehend what just happened. When it finally clicked, he blushed a crimson red. "S-Spencer….w-what are y-you doing?"

Said teen just stayed still, staring into Hiro's captivating dark, brown eyes while Hiro did the same. Neither one of them could find the motivation to look away. Both were just lost in their thoughts.

'_Spencer, your such an idiot! Why couldn't you had just done this tom someone else?! WHY ME?! You could never understand how awkward this feels!!! I LOVE YOU!!' _

The young Kinomiya gasped when he realized what he had done. He looked to the male on top of him and blushed…Spencer was…..smiling. "Did I just…..I mean did you…?"

He stuttered….he just couldn't find the right words to say, and Spencer sure wasn't helping.

He heard the Russian laugh. "Hiro.. it's ok." He leaned closer…his lips only centimeters away from Hiro's. "I love you too." Then, He kissed him.

The kiss lasted for a few minutes before the two parted and looked into each other's eyes. Hiros' full of astonishment and happiness and Spencer's full of passion and love. (A/N: are these two a smitten with each other or what?)

Hiro smiled and tilts his head. "Well, this wasn't what I expected."

"Yeah. Me either." The blonde giant smiled evilly. "And I just thought of the perfect thing that you could do for me, my love." He gently stroked Hiro's cheek.

Hiro gulped. "And that would be?"

"Oh, you'll find out. Annnnd we're going to use these too." Spencer held up a pair of handcuffs. "Don't worry. We'll have fun." He winked, causing Hiro to blush.

He picked up Hiro bridal style and carried him to the bedroom. Gently setting him on the bed, Spencer climbed on top of the smaller teen and began to kiss his neck, earning moans from his love.

The blue-haired teen's mind went blank. All he could think about how Spencer was on top of him and making him feel so good. He couldn't wait to feel the pleasure that was awaiting him..and he sure didn't mind using the handcuffs. That's for sure.

THE END

Wow..i finished another story…I know this one isn't that good. I'm lazy, tired, and….omg I'm hungry. I'm gonna go feed myself now. Please review and tell me what you all think of this story.

dark-phoenix-loves-kai


End file.
